The shade disappears: Recovery of my reflection
by Aries AL
Summary: Secuela de Una sombra en el espejo. Decide olvidar su amor e irse para 100pre de su pueblo. El destino le da una última oportunidad para ser feliz. ¿Podrá desaparecer esa sombra k se formo con su amor y mantuvo cautivo en su corazón durante 10 largs años?
1. prologo

_Pues que tal aquí tienen el prologo de la Secuela de *una sombra en el espejo*, por petición de todos (as) que ya han leído la historia y me han dejado su valiosa opinión espero les guste en un pequeño resumen de la historia, _

/

**Prologo**

Mina después de que vio a Yaten en el restaurante, y después ya no lo encontró decide irse para siempre de su pueblo para irse a vivir a la capital y tratar de enterrar ese amor que durante años ella rechazo o nunca logro admitir, sin embargo el destino le tiene preparado una ultima oportunidad para ser feliz, ¿podrá ella aprovechar esa oportunidad?, ¿podrá superar todas las pruebas para ser feliz?, ¿ella podrá desaparecer esa sombra que se formo en el espejo, con ese amor que se mantuvo enterrado en su corazón?

/

_Que tal les pareció el prologo, próximamente el 1er capitulo de la historia_


	2. Adios a un amor

Aquí tienen el primer capitulo de la SECUELA DE "Una sombra en el espejo"por petición de todos(as) que ya han leído la historia y me han dejado su valiosa opinión

**Disclamer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora** Naoko Takeuchi**, y solo dan vida a la historia.

**Summary:** _**Secuela de Una sombra en el espejo.**__ Decide olvidar su amor e irse para siempre de su pueblo. El destino le da una última oportunidad para ser feliz. __¿Podrá desaparecer esa sombra que se formo con su amor y mantuvo cautivo en su corazón durante 10 largos años?_

**Letra cursiva ****'****pensamientos****' de**** los personajes**

**Nota A. **Recuerden que** NUNCA JAMAS! **Por mucho que de momento no tenga trabajo o no estudie por no poder tener los recursos para ellos.** NUNCA **dejare una historia sin terminar pueda que no actualice tan seguido porque yo no tengo internet en mi casa pero siempre subiré algo. Aprovecho para invitarlas a que se den una pasada por mis demás historias

Para las personas que estudian que piensen que es aburrido o no les gusta ir a la escuela. Mejor no digan cosas después se arrepienten de ello. Ya que para mi me siento mal ya que a parte de que trato de buscar trabajo y cuando me dan una negativa es deprimente. Ya que lo busco para el poder ahorrar aunque sea para hacer la ficha para el examen de admisión. Y más cuando ya haces todas las cosas que quieres hacer y luego no tienes nada que hacer que te aburres.

Aprovechen esta etapa de su vida, el ser estudiantes ya que cuando uno crece adquiere mas responsabilidades lo digo por experiencia propia. Y después no puedes hacer las cosas que te fascinan por tener que cumplir con tus responsabilidades

**Disfruten****.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**1. Adiós a un amor **

Una chica rubia caminaba bajo la lluvia que estaban empeorando cada vez mas convirtiéndose en un aguacero protegiéndose con su paraguas, a pesar de que era protegida por algo material su corazón no, caminaba con la cabeza baja porque se dio cuenta de que siempre había amado a ese hombre y por cobarde no había sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos y para ella fue demasiado tarde lo había perdido para siempre.

Caminaba sin importarle que la poca gente del pueblo que estaba tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia la viera, no le importaba que sus zapatos se ensuciaran de lodo o que eso le provoque un resfriado eso no se comparaba con el dolor que sufría su corazón y su alma en ese instante, de repente comenzó a escucharse una melodía y decidió no hacerle caso una vez que se calmo volvió a sonar insistiendo en que debía responder sin ánimos comenzó a abrir su bolso y saco el aparato que no dejaba de hacer ese sonido

—¡¿Qué quieres?—dijo sin ánimos

—¡¿Mina se puede saber en dónde estas?¡Te hemos estado buscando y llamando a tú celular y tú no te dignas en contestar o aparecer!—dijo una voz femenina

—Reí sabes que, ahorita no tengo ánimos de contestarte, hablaremos luego—colgó y apago su celular en estos momento ella no tenia ánimos para hablar con alguien y continuando su andar por las callecillas del pueblo que estaban húmedas y algunas estaban llenas de charcos de agua, otros de lodo y decidió que en vez de dirigirse a su casa como tenia planeado se dirigió hacia otro lado, el cual sabia como llegar a ese lugar a la perfección y era especial para ella.

….THE-*-*- SHADE-*-*-DISAPPEARS:-*-*-RECOVERY -*-*-OF-*-*-MY -*-*-REFLECTION…

Del otro lado del teléfono se encontraba una azabache con el auricular aun en la mano en estado de shock

—¿Qué te pasa Reí? —dijo una chica de cabellera azul

—me colgó

—¿Qué te dijo?

—que no esta de ánimos que le hablara después

—pero no te dijo donde estaba

—no mas bien estaba como decaída o ida

—debió de pasar algo que la haya puesto así ¿tu que crees que sea?

—no lo se Amy—dejando el auricular en la base—solo espero que no sea nada grave

—si, no se te hace extraño que ella se haya desaparecido de repente, no fue hoy a trabajar, fuimos a su apartamento para encontrarnos que el portero del edificio nos dijo que se fue de la cuidad a un lugar que nadie conoce ni siquiera nosotras

—en eso tienes razón

En eso la puerta del pequeño apartamento se abrió dejando ver a una chica castaña que estaba un poco mojada

—¡Hola chicas!—dijo quitándose la chamarra y colgándola en el perchero—vaya parece ser que el clima esta loco, había pronosticado un día soleado y que me encuentro cae de repente la lluvia—al levantar la vista vio a sus dos amigas que estaban con caras un poco serias—¿Qué pasa?

—Lita, ¿tú no sabes en donde esta mina?

—no, es mas les iba a preguntar si la habían visto, quedamos en vernos hoy pero no llego a la cita, le llame a su celular pero me mandaba al buzón, así que le deje un recado—mirándolas extraña—¿Por qué paso algo?

—si, mina salió de la cuidad y no sabemos a donde

—salió de la cuidad ¿A dónde fue?

—no lo sabemos, y estamos preocupadas ya que fíjate como esta el clima y en los noticieros anunciaron que en otras parte del país llueve mas fuerte—dijo Amy—tratamos de comunicarnos con ella, pero no nos contestaba hasta hace unos minutos que nos contesto, le preguntamos en donde estaba y ella solo se limito a decir que no estaba de ánimos para hablar y colgó que luego nos hablaría

—pues que le habrá pasado no saben

—no—las dos a coro

—lo único que sabemos es que estaba triste

—y saben la causa de su tristeza

—tampoco

—Bien no nos queda mas remedio que esperar—dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño

—Espera lita ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— dijo la azabache

—Que solo tenemos que esperar a que ella se comunique con nosotras para saber que fue lo que pasó

—Pero…—dijo Amy pero fue interrumpida por la castaña que estaba en la puerta del baño

—nada de peros, por lo que estoy escuchando creo que ella esta pasando por un momento difícil y es necesario que tenga un momento a solas, yo creo que es para que pueda asimilarlo y reflexione o piense que es lo que va a hacer, ya cuando se encuentre mejor se comunicara con nosotras ¿de acuerdo?—a lo que Amy y Rei asintieron—muy bien voy a bañarme—cerrando la puerta

….THE-*-*- SHADE-*-*-DISAPPEARS:-*-*-RECOVERY -*-*-OF-*-*-MY -*-*-REFLECTION…

Mina se encontraba caminando en un bosquecillo infiltrándose en el, ahí la lluvia caía menos, tenia los pies llenos de lodo y hierba se había quitado los zapatos al entrar, siguió caminando hasta que llego a un claro o una laguna muy clara; cerca de esa se encontraba un gran árbol de roble de gran tamaño, ella calculaba que tenia mas de 80 años de edad, se acerco a el y noto que aun estaba la marca que ella había hecho años atrás cuando tenia solo 14 años, era un corazón dentro de el estaban la letra inicial de su nombre junto con otra eran la letra inicial del que fue, es y será su único amor.

Comenzó a recordar los momentos que habían pasado en este lugar, cuando ambos pusieron sus nombres en ese árbol.

º-º-º-º- º-º- º-º-º-º- º-º-Flash Back º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-

Unos jóvenes se encontraban en el claro, sentados bajo el gran árbol de roble charlando, estaba haciendo un día de campo cuando un joven de unos 15 años de edad de cabellera plateada atado en una cola se paro de repente y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla de la laguna y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

—¿Qué estas haciendo Yaten?—pregunta la rubia

—Que no vez, voy a nadar—quitándose la camisa mostrando su musculoso pecho provocando que la rubia desviara la mirada un poco ruborizada tratando de no ver como el se quitaba el resto de su ropa mostrando su cuerpo, pero no lo pudo evitar vio que solo se había quedado en bóxers y como se metía al agua.

—ven el agua esta muy rica—grito desde el centro de la laguna. Ella solo negó con la cabeza

—anda vamos ven—acercándose a la orilla

—no, es que no traigo un cambio de ropa

—ahh... es eso, no hay problema solo te quitas tu ropa y te puedes quedar en interior

—¡QUE!—Grito— estas loco—exasperada

— que tiene de malo nadar en ropa interior

—tiene mucho de malo y ¡para mi si me importa!

—ya no exageres

—no soy exagerada

— si lo eres

—no lo soy

—que si

—que no

—que si

—que no

—ya paremos esta discusión, si quieres puedes meter tus pies únicamente—con una sonrisa que no podía negarse, pero ocultaba otras intenciones,

—de acuerdo—acercándose a la orilla quitándose los zapatos y levantando el borde de su vestido para meter sus pies.

—ves que no te costaba nada—sentándose en la orilla donde golpeaba un poco el agua.

—si tienes razón—en eso siente que es jalada, se quedo en estado de shock que no reacciono hasta que sintió el agua golpearla

—¡Yaten!—Grito—¡eso no fue gracioso!—Grito en medio de la laguna, al percatarse que el causante de su enojo no estaba a la vista comenzó a enojarse mas pero a la vez asustarse—¡¿Dónde estas?—viendo para todos lados y no veía nada solo se veía los arboles y la laguna.

En ese instante sintió que era jalada hacia el agua, al estar debajo de ella, trato de ver cual fue la causa o quien fue la que la jalo. No podía ver a nadie hasta que alguien le toco el hombro, giro su vista y al ver una cara de burla ella se asusto.

—¡Aw…!—dejando salir el aire que tenia y provocando que tragara agua, se tapo rápidamente la boca y nado rápidamente para llegar a la superficie.

Al salir comenzó a toser y junto a ella también salió el causante de su enojo riéndose a carcajadas.

—jajajaja…—riéndose

—eso no fue gracioso—recuperando el aliento

—Debiste de ver tu cara—en ese instante sintió que algo lo mojaba en la cara

—eso es para que aprendas a no asustarme—en tono juguetón

—con que esas tenemos eh…—devolviéndole la salpicadera de agua comenzando una guerra de agua. Ambos parecían dos niños pequeños que se divertían en el agua y solo sus risas se oían en el solitario lugar.

Después de un par de minutos la guerra de agua termino, y los dos solo se encontraban flotando en el agua.

—mejor volvamos a la orilla, sino te enfermaras

—de acuerdo—acercándose a la orilla, cuando ambos salieron del agua el joven no pudo evitar ver a la rubia, como el vestido mojado se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, definiendo su figura. Borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza para enfocarse en como secarla.

Tomo su mano suavemente y la condujo bajo la sombra del gran árbol. Le extendió su camisa dejándola confundida.

—toma póntela

—pero…

—Tenías razón—poniéndosela en sus manos

—¿en que?

—Estas mojada y la ropa que traes es la única que trajiste—explicándole—aparte si no te cambias de ropa puedes pescar una pulmonía o enfermarte gravemente

—gracias—ruborizada por el gesto tierno que hizo. El esperaba que comenzara a cambiarse, pero no entendía el porque no lo hacia

—¿Qué esperas para cambiarte?

—lo que ocurre es….—poniéndose un poco roja, tratando de cubrirse la ropa mojada lo mas que podía con la camisa, poniéndosela encima. Fue ahí que el cerebro de él, capto su idea

—ah…ya entiendo

—uhum…—asintiendo con la cabeza—podrías girarte o mirar para otro lado y así poderme cambiar de ropa…por favor

—De acuerdo—dándole la espalda—sabes que…mejor me iré detrás del árbol para que estés más cómoda—haciendo lo que había dicho.

Ella comenzó a quitarse el vestido y se acerco a donde estaba el junto al árbol, en una de las ramas de este. Coloco su vestido y también con algo de rubor su ropa interior. Ella le dio pena con eso, pero si no se lo quitaba se podría enfermar.

El por lo tanto trataba de distraerse con algún punto en el horizonte. Pero al parecer nada le llamaba la atención, ya que lo único que quería hacer era voltearse y tomarla entre sus brazos.

El desde hace algún tiempo que comenzó a sentir algo hacia su amiga ya que llevan conociéndose desde que ambos tenían 2 años. Fueron compañeros de juegos y ahora son los mejores amigos.

Pero ahora no sabia que hacer con el cambio que comienzan a sentir dentro de su ser, que lleva ocurriendo desde hace mas de un mes. Cuando la había visto por primera vez, vestida con una falda gris le quedaba arriba de la rodilla, sandalias blancas y una blusa de hombros caídos mostrando sus blancos hombros, al verla sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y no podía detenerlo.

El tenia la idea, que eso le ocurría ya que su familia se había ido a vivir por una pequeña temporada a la capital. Y ahora regresaban por tiempo indefinido. Pero no podía evitar verla. Cuando se había ido apenas tenían 8 años. Cuando al padre de la rubia le habían ofrecido un ascenso temporal en la capital.

El acepto encantado, toda su familia se mudo a la capital y no supo de ella por 5 años. Hace 4 meses que habían regresado. Pensaba que era la niña alegre y flacucha que el conocía. En cambio al verla se quedo boquiabierto, su cuerpo había sufrido un pequeño cambio, por entrar en la adolescencia. Ahora su cuerpo tenía más volumen, sus caderas se comenzaban a definir. En fin no pudo describir como se sintió al verla.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por esa voz que lo atormentaba todas las noches

—ya estoy lista

El se giro y tuvo que tragar saliva al verla únicamente con su camisa que le quedaba un poco grande provocando que dejara al descubierto sus esbeltas y largas piernas, sus blancos hombros que era descubierto por la pequeña apertura que tenían los primeros botones de la camisa. Mostrando sus pechos que a pesar de ser apenas una adolescente parecían que fueran de una chica de 18 años. En su mente solo se podían formar las imágenes de cómo era tenerla entre sus brazos, debajo de él gimiendo su nombre.

—Yaten ¿Qué te pasa?

—nada—dijo simplemente sacudiendo su cabeza y alejando esos pensamientos

—y…ahora ¿Qué?

—como ¿Qué de que?

—¿Qué haremos?

—podríamos hacer nuestro picnic, supongo que ninguno de los ha comido desde el desayuno—para confirmar su oración el estomago de ella rugió provocando que se sonrojara.

—vez tengo razón, vamos a comer en lo que se seca tu ropa—sacando una manta de la canasta y colocándola bajo el cobijo del árbol. Saco los panes, quesos, frutas y bebidas que traían. Disfrutaron de la comida en un silencio cómodo que ninguno de los dos podía explicar.

Cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos ella se recostó en la manta extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, ahí se percato de la vestimenta del peli plateado, el únicamente traía su pantalón. Haciendo que su estomago sintiera una extraña sensación. Se formo un nuevo silencio algo incomodo, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua, el movimiento de las hojas, y el sonido de algunos animales moviéndose entre los arbustos.

No sabia que hacer en esta situación, ella desde hace algún tiempo mucho antes de que se fuera a pasar una temporada a la capital; había sentido cierta atracción por su amigo. Pensó que era porque no lo vería un tiempo.

Su estadía en la capital, no fue tan mala después de todo. Conoció mucha gente hizo nuevos amigos. Al entrar a su adolescencia, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir los cambios hormonales de la misma; se sintió cohibida e intimidada por todos los chavos que se acercaban a ella para invitarla a cualquier lado con el pretexto de conocerla. Ella no se negó en lo absoluto a salir con chicos, sintió mucha felicidad al ver que se interesaban en ella. Con todos los nuevos cambios que sufrió no solo en su cuerpo, sino en su vida rutinaria y social. Hicieron que el recuerdo de su amigo de ojos esmeraldas quedara enterrado en alguna parte de su mente

Fue en una conversación con su madre que ese recuerdo regreso a su mente con mayor fuerza que la vez que lo vio por ultima vez cuando se despidió de él. Desde ese día su vida no fue la misma. Rechazo a cuanto chico la invitaba a salir, salía únicamente con sus amigas y compañeros de la escuela. Durante las noches se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento que con cada día, semana y mes aumentaba aun más. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo y abrazarlo.

Cuando se entero que regresarían a su pueblo, no pudo evitar saltar de alegría volvería a ver a su mejor amigo. Mas no pudo contar con la sorpresa que le esperaba ahí; antes de regresar se había esmerado en su arreglado para causar una buena impresión y la impresionada fue ella, al ver que su amigo ya comenzaba a formar la figura de un dios; ya no era aquel chico llenito que siempre era molestado por los demás.

En cambio ahora se comenzaban a notar sus músculos bien formados y trabajados, ya cabello lo había dejado crecer atándoselo en una cola de caballo baja. Sus facciones se definían un poco más. Provocando que ese sentimiento aumentara mas y fuera acompañado por pequeños revoloteos en su estomago junto con los rápidos latidos de su corazón

Ella al verse atrapada en esa mirada color esmeralda la aparto enfocando su vista a una ardilla que estaba comiendo bellotas. Estaba embelesada viendo como la ardilla comía para luego jugar felizmente en el bosque con otros animales que salieron.

—Mina—ella se puso un poco nerviosa ya que sintió el cuerpo masculino cerca de ella

—dime—nerviosa

—mírame

Ella por inercia giro su rostro y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse muy apresuradamente, el rostro del peli plateado estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Qu...que crees que haces?

—no lo se. Solo que desde hace algún tiempo he tenido unas enormes ganas de besarte

—pero…pero porque…si tu y yo somos los mejores amigos—riendo nerviosamente. Tratando de calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón que con la cercanía de él hacia que aumentara aun mas

—si tienes…razón….pero he de confesarte que desde que volviste de la capital comencé a sentir extrañas cosas por ti

—¿Cómo cuales?

—el besarte por ejemplo

—¿Por qué?

—no yo mismo lo se. Mas pienso descubrirlo en este momento—cerrando el poco espacio que los separaba de sus labios rozándolos levemente.

Ella en un principio no reacciono por el shock que le causaron las palabras del peli plateado, después de unos segundos en los cuales el pensó que no le respondía; fue sorprendido al sentir como ella levemente movía sus labios de una forma lenta, suave y un poco torpe. En la mente de ambos chicos sucedían muchas cosas que hacían que sus corazones latieran al mismo ritmo

'_no puedo creer lo que esta ocurriendo Yaten me esta dando mi primer beso. Oh por dios soy muy feliz. Es el mejor día de mi vida, lo mejor de todo es que el me corresponde, en su beso puedo sentir su amor y cariño'_ pensaba pasando sus brazos por el cuello del peli plateado deteniéndose en su nuca fundiéndose con su piel

'_genial ella no me rechaza, que será este sentimiento que me embarga amor acaso, si de seguro es eso, ya que con ninguna otra chica me había sentido así. Solo ella provoca estas sensaciones en mi y no quiero que termine nunca'_ rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ella.

Siguieron besándose hasta que el aire les hizo falta, se separaron unos centímetros y cuando ella se disponía a hablar la interrumpieron.

—lo siento

—¿Por qué?

—te bese sin tu consentimiento entiendo que…—mas un dedo fue colocado en sus labios

—yo no lo lamento

—en serio

—aja, de hecho me gusto mucho

—a mi también me gusto, la verdad desde hace algún tiempo comencé a sentir algo por ti

—a mi me pasa igual, la diferencia es que yo lo comencé a sentir mucho antes de que me fuera a la capital

—de veras

—si, yo pensé que era porque te deje de ver. Pero cuando te volví a ver ese sentimiento aumento aun más y me di cuenta que tú me gustas mucho—ante tal confesión el no pudo disimular la alegría de saber que era correspondido

—tu también me gustas mucho. Tú me haces sentir cosas que ninguna otra chica ha logrado.

—Eso me halaga —sonriendo—más a la vez me incomoda

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte—tocando su nariz con su dedo en un gesto tierno ruborizándola—en encanta cuanto te sonrojas

—ya basta, me haces sentir mal

—fue una broma. Ahora que ya nos confesamos que nos gustamos, puedo besarte de nuevo

—eh...claro

Acerco su boca y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez sin miedo ni temor al rechazo del otro. Disfrutaron del beso que trasmitían ternura y amor. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en las profundidades del otro

—mina

—mhnhmh…

—me dejarías besarte

—¿Qué no te cansas?

—no

Besándola de nuevo ante esta nueva etapa en la vida de ellos que al parecer los llenaría a una vida de felicidad. Pero ¿cuanto tiempo duraría esa felicidad? Se preguntaron ambos, al no saber la respuesta decidieron olvidarse del futuro y concentrarse en su presente

Pasaron la tarde entre besos, abrazos y anécdotas de todo lo que habían hecho durante su separación dando paso al crepúsculo en donde lo observaron abrazados y prometiéndose que este encuentro seria el primero de muchos que tendrían

º-º-º-º- º-º- º-º-º-º- º-º-Fin del Flash Back º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-

'_eso fue uno de los tantos momentos que pasamos juntos. El me había dado mi primer beso, pero eso se quedo en el pasado'_

—En ese tiempo yo era solo una chiquilla enamorada—se dijo así misma. Aun bajo los estragos de la lluvia, siguió recordando los momentos que había pasado con el sin importarle que es lo que iba a ocurrir de ahora en adelante.

'_Después de 10 largos años. Ahora me doy cuenta que el siempre será mi primer amor. Un amor del cual nunca me di cuenta y se que es demasiado tarde para hacerle saber que siempre lo ame, desde mi niñez y adolescencia hasta la actualidad'_

—ahora no se que hacer—dijo al aire

Paso unos minutos más en los cuales ella medito en su mente para encontrar la solución a ese amor que la consumía por dentro. Cuando por fin lo logro, dijo en voz alta como si tuviera enfrente al amor de su vida

—EN ESTE MOMENTO HE DECIDIDO QUE ME IRE PARA SIEMPRE DE ESTE PUEBLO. TE OLVIDARE Y ENTERRARE ESTE AMOR QUE HE SENTIDO EN MI CORAZON DURANTE DIEZ LARGOS AÑOS….SI LO ADMITO FUI UNA COBARDE… AL NO CONFESARTE QUE NO SOLO ME GUSTABAS….SINO QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI COMO UNA LOCA…CADA DIA PENSABA EN TI… FUI UNA TONTA AL NO ENVIARTE LAS CARTAS EN DONDE TE DECIA CUANTO TE EXTRAÑABA Y LAS GANAS QUE TENIA DE VERTE Y BESARTE CON LOCURA…—tomando una bocanada de aire—MÁS YA ES TARDE, ME DI CUENTA QUE TU YA ERES FELIZ CON OTRA MUJER, QUE NO TENGO OPORTUNIDAD. AUNQUE ME DUELA EN EL ALMA Y SOBRETODO EN EL CORAZON…TE DESEO QUE SAS MUY FELIZ YATEN KOU. ESPERO QUE SEPAS VALORAR EL AMOR QUE ELLA TE PROFESA Y NO LO DEJES IR. APROVECHALO AL MAXIMO…NO QUIERO QUE COMETAS EL MISMO ERROR QUE YO COMETI—terminando se arrodillo dejando que las lágrimas por fin salieran libremente por sus ojos golpeando el suelo, tomando lodo en sus manos y aventándoselas a su cara en donde se mancho de pura tierra y suciedad. Grot por ultimo la frase que le provocaría escalofríos a cualquiera

—TE ODIO YATEN, PORQUE ME HICISTE SENTIR ESTO…PORQUE ME HICISTE ENAMORARME DE TI. SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ESTO PASARIA… NUNCA…OYEME BIEN…NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO. PREFERIRIA HABERME QUEDADO PARA SIEMPRE EN LA CAPITAL PARA EVITAR ESTE DOLOR… ¿Por qué… ME HICISTE ESTO?—llorando desconsoladamente.

Minutos más tarde cuando el llanto ceso; se levanto, giro sobre sus talones y rumbo a la salida del claro en donde soltó una última frase al viento

—adiós amor mío, nunca te olvidare

Se marcho del lugar dando por cerrado un ciclo doloroso para ella en donde tendría que seguir con su vida sin esa persona especial. Esperaba que una vez que cerro este ciclo, le ayudara dándole fuerzas para salir adelante y seguir con su vida. Sin olvidar que su corazón siempre habitaría el recuerdo del peli plateado que le enseño uno de los sentimientos más puros que tiene el ser humano _**el amor**_.

….THE-*-*- SHADE-*-*-DISAPPEARS:-*-*-RECOVERY -*-*-OF-*-*-MY -*-*-REFLECTION…

Un chico de cabellera plateada, se encontraba conduciendo por el pueblo y pensando en lo que al parecer era la más difícil solución que había tomado en toda su vida.

—¿A dónde vamos?—expreso una chica de cabellera plateada, viendo el paisaje pasar, observando como se alejaban del pueblo y las gotas que golpeaban el vidrio.

—ya lo veras—siguió conduciendo hasta que el auto se detuvo en unas colinas que rodeaban el pueblo—ven conmigo—la ayudo a bajar colocándole su saco para evitar que se mojara.

La condujo hasta que subieron unas cuantas colinas y al llegar a la cima se podía observar el pueblo en todo su esplendor, a pesar de que estuviera lloviendo a el parecía no importarle. Ella al ver su silencio decidió romperlo.

—¿Qué pasa Yaten? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—te seré sincero Berjerite. Será mejor que terminemos

—¿a que te refieres?

—me refiero a que es mejor que demos por terminada nuestra relación. Pienso que esto no esa funcionando

—debes de estar bromeando

—no bromearía con algo como esto

—entonces ¿Qué es lo que paso? Para que tomaras esta decisión.

—es algo un poco personal

—acaso tienes a otra, es por eso que estas terminando conmigo

—no…no…no por favor tranquilízate—tratando de aminorar el momento

—entonces dime…que fue

—tranquilízate y vamos a platicar

—no lo hare...Yaten Kuo hasta que me expliques el porque

—te lo explicare todo, cálmate primero ¿si?

—De acuerdo.

—primero que nada tu conoces de antemano toda mi historia

—si, que tiene que ver eso con nuestro rompimiento

—la verdad, mucho. Si quiero dar el siguiente paso necesito terminar con todo lo relacionado a mi pasado

—¿y eso seria…?

— dar por cerrado un ciclo el cual no se ha concluido.

—sabes que yo te puedo ayudar en eso, cuentas conmigo para todo. Siempre estaré contigo.

—Si de eso soy consciente, mas en esta ocasión necesito hacerlo solo.

—en respecto a ella ¿verdad?

—¿a quien te refieres?

—esa chica que conociste en tu niñez y adolescencia. Te dejo con una esperanza de volver a verte, y que únicamente te la rompió al no volver nunca o ¿me equivoco?

—no te equivocas

—es por ella el cual no podemos estar juntos.

—lo pondremos en un termino medio.

—¿Por qué solo?

—Berjerite, por favor trata de comprenderme. Necesito cerrar esa herida que aun permanece aquí—señalando su corazón—para así ver hacia mi presente y futuro. Créeme siento que mi pasado me persigue y no me deja en paz. Pienso que eso me deja intranquilo.

—¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

—sencillo, nos daremos un tiempo. Quiero que durante este lapso de "separación" nos demos un respiro, es decir que cada quien continúe con su vida rutinaria.

—quieres decirme que estaremos separados por un tiempo indefinido. No has pensado en la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos pueda encontrar a alguien más

—si de eso soy consciente. Quiero probar si estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Para serte sincero, el día de hoy tenia planeado pedirte matrimonio.

—en serio.

—aja. Dime algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—estas dispuesta a darnos este tiempo de separación.

—te juro que me siento un poco mal por no poder hacer nuestra vida juntos al saber que tu pasado aun te persigue, y yo que pensaba que ya lo superaste.

—estas en lo cierto al igual que mi abuela tenían razón

—el que

—lo supere demasiado rápido y no lo asimile.

—ah…

—entonces—tomando sus manos—nos daremos este lapso de separación para saber si estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y yo pueda dar por cerrado el ciclo que ocurrió en mi pasado, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

—tu ganas. Lo hare, lo hago únicamente porque tu eres una persona importante para mi, me importas y no me gusta verte sufrir

—muchas gracias Berjerite eres una gran mujer—sonriéndole

—antes de dar por terminada nuestra relación, puedo pedirte algo

—lo que quieras

—puedes darme una ultima cita, es decir que hagamos esta ultima cita como inolvidable. Digo si vamos a separarnos no sabemos que podría pasar en un futuro si podremos estar juntos o que alguno de nosotros encuentre a alguien mas llevemos.

—claro—abrazándola y viendo como la lluvia los envolvía dando una escena de dos personas que se daban un hasta luego y no un adiós. Ya que un día ellos se volverían a ver.

….THE-*-*- SHADE-*-*-DISAPPEARS:-*-*-RECOVERY -*-*-OF-*-*-MY -*-*-REFLECTION…

En cambio la rubia ya estaba llegando a la casa en donde pasó su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, la casa es de una planta con techo de tejas color marrón y las paredes pintadas de color melón con ventanales medianos y una puerta de madera.

Introdujo la llave y se metió en la vivienda, se quito los zapatos que ya no servían y se fue a tomar un baño. Se quito toda la ropa y abrió el grifo para hacer que saliera el agua a temperatura ambiente, ni tan caliente solo un poco.

Dejo que el agua limpiara y calentara su cuerpo, lo único que no limpio fue su corazón desecho. Terminando se seco y coloco una bata alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando se disponía a tomar ropa limpia prendió su celular percatándose que tenia mensajes, a pesar de ser un pueblo, no estaban tan limitados de comunicación.

Oprimió el botón y escucho cada uno de los mensajes

_Mina soy Reí. Espero que te encuentres bien y no te haya pasado nada malo. Sabes que cuentas con nosotras para todo, no queremos saber donde estas, ya que no nos entrometeros. Únicamente de hablamos para saber que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada malo. Si ya vienes de regreso llámanos para saber si te podemos recoger o en el caso de que tengas planeado ausentarte más tiempo, hazlo para avisar al trabajo y no lo pierdas. Ya sabes como es el señor Soichi si no asistes a trabajar. Cuídate mucho y esperamos pronto tu regreso_

Sonrió ante el gesto amable de sus amigas, a pesar de que aun no se abría del todo con ellas revelando su pasado, ellas siempre la apoyaban y le daban consejos cuando lo necesitaban. El siguiente mensaje no fue de su agrado

_Hija ¿Dónde estas? Pensé que nos acompañarías a la cena con un socio de tu padre, ya que el quería que conocieras a su hijo. Agradece que el hijo no fuera porque tenía un trabajo que entregar. Cuando le pregunto a tus amigas me contestan que te fuiste de la cuidad la pregunta seria ¿A dónde? De seguro no estas en ese pueblerucho de quinta. Así que lo descarte. Comunícate en cuanto lo escuches._

Gruño ante el mensaje que le dejo su madre. Ella cambio desde que su padre comenzó a ascender en su puesto convirtiéndose en un hombre exitoso, dándoles más lujos a su madre y ella. Convirtiéndola en una mujer superficial y llena de vanidad que no le importaba hacer sentir inferior a los demás.

Lo que no sabía ella con respecto a la casa, es que evito que se la vendieran a cualquiera. La madre de su amiga Amy fue la que lo compro, fue gracias a Amy que la ayudo, le conto que esa casa tenia un gran valor sentimental; pero no especifico el porque, únicamente comento que no quería perderla. Su madre no la conoce por andar todo el tiempo en los clubs, con sus amigas y los eventos sociales. Uso su apellido de soltera y ella no lo noto. La madre de Amy se la regalo dándole las llaves y cambiando las escrituras a su nombre.

Trato de devolvérsela expresando que únicamente se la prestara para pasar algunas temporadas ahí, ella no lo acepto y la puso a su nombre convenciéndola que la casa era de ella por tener un gran valor en su vida.

En cambio su padre, seguía siendo el mismo. Cuando comenzó a ascender, ganando un mejor puesto y salario. El complació a su madre en todos sus caprichos, le pregunto si ella quería algo. Lo único que contesto su fue amor y que no cambiara por nada. Lo cumplió el no estaba tan apresurado como su madre de que ella consiguiera un marido.

Quiso olvidarse de un momento de su cruel realidad la que le esperaba en cuanto volviera a la capital, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter azul, se hizo una cena ligera. Al terminar se acostó tratando de que Morfeo la llevara a un mundo donde ella era feliz, donde se veía a si misma con dos niños de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas siendo abrazada por cierto peli plateado. Cuando sintió los ojos pesados sonrió por un momento al ver que se perdería de la realidad para disfrutar aunque sea unas horas de uno de sus sueños que tenia de niña

Al amanecer ella se levanto y la sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro se borro, al corroborar que todo fue un simple sueño. La sombra de la tristeza se instalo en sus ojos acompañándola durante todo el tiempo que ella guardo sus cosas en la maleta, salía de su casa mirándola por ultima vez despidiéndose de ella, encaminándose hacia la estación de autobuses y esperando su salida.

Al momento de abordar al autobús miro por última vez al pueblo pensando que jamás volvería a verlo y con una mano colocada en la ventana dijo en un susurro

—adiós San Andrés Cholula. Adiós para siempre Yaten Kou.

**¿Continuara?… **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ahaja….perdón por la demora en esta historia. Espero que la espera por el primer capitulo, haya valido la pena. La verdad se me había ido la inspiración para pensar en el comienzo del capitulo y también me estuve un buen de pensando en el titulo del mismo que en mi opinión personal me gusto mucho.

De momento serena y Darien no saldrán en la historia. Ya que estoy tratando de usar los personajes secundarios como protagonistas.

Aclaro algo **una sombra en el espejo** no me pertenece esa fue una adaptación de un texto literario la cual su autora es la escritora **Cristina Pacheco**

Solo la adapte porque me gusto mucho, en esa pedí su opinión únicamente porque tenía ganas de escribir algo más o una secuela respecto a la historia.


End file.
